


Lassitude and solitude.

by traintrackers



Series: my botw fics lol [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, basically its links internal dialogue for the beginning of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintrackers/pseuds/traintrackers
Summary: He sees the broken walls and the vines over the floor and he feels this inexplicable sadness from the core of his heart that makes him want to cry- to wail.Or, Link wakes up from the shrine of resurrection, alone.
Relationships: None
Series: my botw fics lol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779652
Kudos: 15





	Lassitude and solitude.

**Author's Note:**

> here is a short retelling of the beginning of the game from links perspective that i wrote a few months ago!

He wakes up and he already feels tired. 

The old man tells him he has been asleep for a hundred years, and he does not doubt said information, because despite his lack of memories, he is sure this is the worst power nap he has ever had. 

While he walks along the forest fighting with some other creatures- bokoblins-, he thinks.

He thinks and he wonders how is it that he feels so tired.   
As he’s eating a roasted apple and fighting with an almost broken stick at the same time, he concludes that he feels tired because of his nap.

A nap he apparently took on the so called shrine of resurrection focused on healing him and whose price (other than sleeping for a century) must’ve been waking up even sloggier than before. 

He doesn’t know how sluggy he was before all this, and if he ever knew science, he does not remember, so trying to theorize is useless. There’s better things to focus in at the moment.

Things like raising the tower, whose sheer height and futuristic yet ancestral appearance make his knees buckle. It’s probably the most intimidating building that he’s ever seen. 

Not that he remembers seeing many buildings. 

Later he also solves some of the shrines, surprised he managed to come out of them alive. However, while he’s looking for the last one he comes across a temple. 

How had he not seen it before? It’s big, it’s in ruins and it’s surprisingly close to where he woke up. 

Nonetheless, now that he’s noticed it, he feels a pull, that is almost magnetic, and almost familliar, like a thread on his finger, guiding him to the entrance.

He sees the state the temple is in- the Temple of Time, that’s it! 

How could he have forgotten??? 

He sees the broken walls and the vines over the floor and he feels this inexplicable sadness from the core of his heart that makes him want to cry- to wail.

But he doesn’t, because there is no time and he doesn’t remember this temple before, so technically it’s his first time seing it, and grieving over a building you just saw would be dumb.

Before leaving, he notices the statue and he gives a quick prayer- no idea how he even knows how to pray- and the Godess talks to him back, surrounding them both with an aura that brings tears to his eyes, a smile to his mouth and a blush to his cheeks. 

He does not have the 4 shrines completed, so he exits the temple and swears on Hylia herself that he’ll return to pray once again- and maybe get that divine present she mentioned.

————————

More stamina, huh? That does seem very divine, he thinks, as he flies down with the paraglider King Rhoam gave him.  
Or his ghost, apparently. 

Is it rude to say that he doesn’t really remember the man at all? It can’t be, because he didn’t speak at all, and the King didn’t even notice it.

Or maybe the king didn’t expect him to talk at all. 

Is it because he’s an asshole? 

Or... Did he not talk at all... before?

His throat is hoarse, but he can definitely speak, and he’s been humming some songs he does not remember learning while trying to head to Kakariko village.

Although if the Sheika slate can be trusted, he still has a long way to go. (Ouch) 

He connects some other towers and shrines to his slate, just so he can have the maps and the teleportarion points to use later. Hopefully they’ll be useful.

He has so many questions, because this is all very confusing, and remembering and non remembering are very confusing as well. 

Why can he remember only some stuff? Why would he ever remember songs that are useless (save from the entertainment they bring him) but not remember anything more than his name? 

Did he have... a family? A lover? He hopes so. 

And, when he remembers, what will exactly happen? 

Will he disappear and be replaced with the identity of the person he was before?

Will the two identities merge with their set of memories, making him feel complete? 

Or will he remember the past but not relate to it, distancing it from himself as much as possible? 

That is, if he ever remembers at all.   
————-

One morning he looks at himself, at his reflection on a pond, for the first time. He didn’t know what to expect, he hadn’t wondered about his face before, but now that he has finally seen it he doesn’t know what to think. 

It isn’t a familliar face. 

Of course, upon seeing his reflection he recognized himself, he isn’t that dumb, but he still feels empty. 

Did his previous self liked the way he looked? Was he considered good looking? Or did he loathe his appearance? Or did he simply not care? 

Right now, he cares, although he shouldn’t. Hyrule is in need of help, in need of a saviour and... there he is instead, looking at his own reflection while having breakfast. 

He hasn’t seen any people that look like him- like a hylian, yet. He hopes he does. He’s tired of the bokoblins and simmilar creatures. They aren’t hard to beat, but they can be annoying.   
———————   
He finds a stable and he sees Hylians and he feels a little bit happier. He pets the dog and he smiles. He sleeps on the bed at the inn- the soft one, and he wakes up glad to be alive, then feels a bit guilty- there’s no time to grin or to enjoy the soft bed he slept in, he has to get working.

But that’s ok, because he’s not that tired anymore.

Well, not quite, but it’s a different type of tired that the one he had at the beginning.

When he woke up for the first time, he felt sluggish, barely in control. 

But now, the exhaustion that previously plagued his body is (mostly) gone, and he only feels it in his bones, his heart, his mind. 

His muscles feel energized and giddy with adrenaline and he is eager to run and to fight. 

He can live with that, he thinks, he can reach his goal with his tired bones.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that. its basically own thoughts of what i think link would feel like. Ive got more so ill post that soon. Please, please leave a comment! Kudos are also appreciated.


End file.
